Moved
by TheRealIcee
Summary: Jeffery Jackson, against his own will, has moved to Hurricane, Utah, with his Mom, Dad, Brother, and Sister. He has to go to a new school, and has to get a job. But when the only job available has the Night Shift, Jeffery must survive the animatronics who somewhat, have a crush on him... Female and Male characters...
1. Introduction

Jeffery Jackson was your average teenager. He wanted to live by himself, wanted money, and had friends. He went to Limark High, the second High School he had been to. Mainly because of his Mother taking him to a new home in Utah.

His father wanted to go, his younger sister wanted to go, and his mother wanted to go. Only Jeffery and his brother Mark wanted stay. They talked about every reason they wanted to stay, their friends, their hometown, and their education.

But their smart Mother always found an excuse for the reasons, like, "You can make new friends Jeffery." "Many people move from their hometown Mark." "You are just going to a different school in Utah." But Jeffery had one hope. "What about a job? If I got one here?" He asked his Mother, while she was packing the Master Bedroom.

"Well Jeffery, now you want a job." She said, stuffing blankets into a box. "Well, you're going to have to quit tomorrow, and get a new job In Utah." Jeffery's hopes vanished, he knew this was his last resort.

They were going to Utah, and nothing would stop them.


	2. A New Start

"Here we are!" Jeffery stepped inside the empty house. It had a lot of more space and more rooms than their last house. Plus, this one had a backyard! "Jeffery be more happy! Now you won't have to keep fighting with Amanda!" "Mom, that's not going to brighten up my mood, you know that right?"

They were driving for 7 days, only stopping for gas, bathrooms, and food. They also slept during the trip, whenever they found a good place to stop or a motel. And almost every time the motel was disgusting, not cleaned, not fixed, and the food tasted bad.

"Hey Jeffery, come up here!" Jeffery's Dad yelled down the stairs, making Jeffery climb them. "What do you need?" Jeffery asked him, once entering a large room. "Since you've been in a bad mood this whole trip, how about this room, all to yourself." Jeffery nearly jumped on his Dad, if this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up from it. His own large room, at the old house he always shared a room with Mark and Amanda. But now he could have his own room!

"Whoa there cowboy. There is one downside." Jeffery's smile frowned, he knew his mother was up to this. Jeffery's Dad bent down to his size. "Now, I wouldn't do this, but your mother told me if you want this room, you need to...get a job." Jeffery knew it was his mother behind the whole thing! He shouldn't have told her he wanted a job back home. Jeffery's Dad stood up and handed Jeffery a newspaper. "Look through these. Maybe you'll find one you like." Then, he walked out of the room.

…

Jeffery was looking through the newspaper, in his new furnished room with the T.V on. He looked at things like, Cashier, Intern, and Night Guard. "Wait a minute, night guard?" Jeffery flipped back to the ad. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria looking for a night guard to work from 12-6AM for five nights, Pay is 274 dollars and 5 cents each Friday, Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for dismemberment. Call 555-FAZ-FAZBEAR." Perfect, the company was funny, and he got payed $274.5 each week! He could be a millionaire! He circled it with red marker and went down to his parents.

Jeffery's Mom and Dad were still eating dinner with Amanda and Mark, eating spaghetti. "Hey! Jeffery, come over and eat!" His Dad called out, as Jeffery sat down. Jeffery's Dad pushed a bowl of spaghetti over to him. "Guys, I found the perfect job for me." His father looked up from his food. "Well, what job is it?" He asked, pointing at the newspaper Jeffery was holding.

"Yeah, Jeffery. What is it?" His 6 year old sister, Amanda asked. Jeffery held up the newspaper and exclaimed, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" His mother looked at him in confusion. "Why would you want to work there?" She asked him. "Well, the pay is about 214 dollars a week, and I can stay up at night-" Jeffery explained, before being cut off by his mother. "At night?!" She asked him, looking surprised. "Well, yeah. From 12 to 6AM." His mother made a worried look, as Amanda said, "You're working at a kids place right?" Jeffery nodded, upon doing so his sister beamed. "Mom, please let Jeffery get the job!" She begged her mother.

"I don't know sweetie, I mean- well..." His mother thought for a moment, then snapped her fingers. "If everyone in this household agrees, then I'll let you get the job." His father was the first to agree. As soon as his mother said that, he said, "I agree that Jeffery should get the job. I mean, It could be a learning experience." He gave his son a thumbs up. "Issac!" Jeffery's mother snapped at his father.

"I think Jeff should get the job. Maybe we can go there for free!" 'So that's two people down...now Mark and Mom.' Jeffery thought. "Hey Jeffery." Mark's voice snapped Jeffery back into reality, as he looked at him. "I'll agree, only if when you get your money, you pay me back for everything I got for you okay?" Jeffery nodded, as Mark said, "Then I agree."

Jeffery's mother was in complete shock. She was lost from the world around her. Everyone agreed? Why? "Mom...Everyone agreed." Jeffery said, looking at his mother. "...Okay...You've got my permission."

…

It was later in the night, as Jeffery hoped no one had taken the night shift before him. Even though he wasn't a grown-up, he could easily be picked if he was the only one. He was in his room, with his cellphone, about to call the number. He hit call, and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Uh, Is this Fazbear Entertainment?"

"Yes. What do you need?"

"I was looking to apply for the Night Shift."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Perfect! We'll have you start tomorrow! Just come by at 11:30, so we can show you the basics. Have a nice day!" Click.

And just like that.

Jeffery Jackson had the worst job of his life.


	3. First Night

Jeffery's father, Issac, arrived at the old pizzeria with his son. The building was bright and new. The walls were inviting, with the bright red roof, along with the big sign. "So this is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Issac said, watching his son look out the window. "So cool!" Amanda exclaimed, pressing her face against the window. "I have to admit, it does look cool." Mark smiled, looking at his sister's reaction to seeing the place.

"It really improved Issac. I thought it would be...run down." Jeffery's mother, Jessica, whispered to Issac. "Yeah, and I'm going to be working there!" Jeffery looked at his sister's reaction. "I would love~ to work here!" Amanda answered Jeffery, still looking at the place. "Well, here we are!" Issac stopped the car and got out.

"Jeffery, wait!" Amanda grabbed his arm. Jeffery looked at Amanda. "Get me a souvenir!" Jeffery nodded, as Amanda's eyes brightened. Jeffery walked up to the place, seeing Issac talking to someone. Jeffery walked up to his father, and the man noticed him. "So here is the lucky fella!" He slapped Jeffery on the back. "How old are ya kid?" He asked.

The man was wearing a purple suit, purple pants, purple shirt, purple shoes, he even had purple hair! "I'm 17." Jeffery said, looking at the man. "Okay then." He smiled and looked at Issac. "He'll be fine. We've got a phone guy to guide him during his shift." Issac smiled, and looked at his son. "Be careful, and I'll be here at exactly 6, okay?" Jeffery nodded, as Issac walked over to the car, and in a flash of light. His family was gone.

"Okay, Jeffery. My name is Vincent." He took out his hand and Jeffery shook it. "Nice, I'll show you the restaurant." They walked in, immediately walking in to a party room. "Okay, so here is the beginning of the restaurant."

…

(Jeffery's POV)

"And here is the office." I came across a room with a chair, a clock, a desk with a fan and monitors on it, and 2 vents with light buttons. "So, here is your tablet." Vincent said, giving me a gray tablet with a black screen. "You can look in it, and peek on those cameras to make sure no one gets in." Vincent explained to me. "Now, here is the main thing." Vincent walked down the hallway and came back a few minutes later, with an empty bear head. "Here is your empty Freddy Fazbear head!"

What is a Freddy Fazbear? Wait, isn't he the mascot of the company? I held it, and put it on, everything became dark as I took it off. "This head, well. We recommend for you to put it on if anything comes in the room." I must have gave him a confused look, as he said, "The guy on the phone will explain everything." I nodded. "That's everything you need for the job." He said, as he walked down the hall. "See ya!" He yelled, as he came out of sight. This couldn't be too hard right?

(Normal POV)

Jeffery sat down, looking at his tablet, thinking, 'This couldn't be too hard right?' He tapped the screen, as a camera system came on, showing the rooms where Vincent had showed him. 'Wait, what is this camera?' Jeffery thought, as he looked at a camera called "Backstage". There were three animatronics, one a bunny, one a chicken, and one a bear. 'So the bear must be Freddy...and the bunny and- duck or chicken thing?'

Jeffery put down his tablet, and took out a flashlight. He couldn't even see what was down the hall, so he flashed his flashlight a couple of times to see. 'Nothing there. Good.' Jeffery put back up the camera, looking at the "Backstage". 'Wait. Wasn't there a-' RIIING! Jeffery put down the tablet and looked at the phone. He reached for it, before it being sent to voice mail.

"Hello? Hello hello! Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company...uhh, that old restaurant WAS kinda left to rot for quite a while. But uh, I want to reassure you Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun, and above all, safety. They spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day, ha! Isn't that neat...? But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Hey, we should be paying them to guard you! Uh, now that being said, no new system is without its...kinks. Uh, you're only the second guard to work at that location...uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about...conditions...uh we switched him over to the day shift, so, hey! Lucky you, right? Uh, mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that...the robots were never given a proper 'night mode,' so when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go and try to find where the people are, in which case, that's your office. So, our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the prize counter, and is rigged to be wound up remotely, so just every once in a while, switch over to the prize counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to effect all the animatronics, but it does effect...one of them. __cough__ Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution! You see, there may be a minor...glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without it's costume on, and wanting to stuff you into a suit...so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head! Problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on as for long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in will wander back out. Uh, something else worth mentioning, is kind of the quirky modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close. But hey, you have a light, and even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building can not, so don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it...uh, you should be golden! Otherwise, put on the Freddy head, if you need too, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake! Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

Jeffery looked at Freddy head. 'So...I can die?' Jeffery burst into laughter. "Man, these people are funny!" Jeffery picked up the tablet, seeing the animatronics on stage. "Man...funny as he-" The camera went up in static, as the connection was interrupted, as Jeffery hit the tablet. "C'mon you stupid..." The camera came back, but two things were missing from it. "Wait, where did the bunny and the chicken go?" Jeffery asked himself, seeing them gone.

…

Jeffery checked the time, 2:23. 'Why is time going so slow?' He thought as he kept checking the cams. He found out about the music box, as that was the only camera he would check. So his routine was, flash the hall, check vent lights, put on mask if a animatronic was there, and wind up the music box. Jeffery adapted to the fact that the animatronics move, he had to accept it, right?

After all, he had a means of defense!

"Okay...we'll-SHIT!" Jeffery put on his mask because of Bonnie. But, Bonnie didn't come, not at all. Jeffery took off his mask, his eyes widened.

Bonnie was right in front of him.


	4. Running

**Okay, just a quick Q&A up here, and a thank you note. **

**Q: Is Toy Bonnie a boy, or a girl?**

**A: Toy Bonnie is actually a girl, and Withered Bonnie is a boy.**

**And thanks to SimplyUnjust, ! #$ing Lily, didi-chan, and Nightmare723764 for leaving reviews!**

**Anyway on to the story!**

Jeffery looked at the animatronic bunny in pure shock, the fact it being 3AM was frighting him more. He couldn't smell, breathe, and think clearly, but still healthy in all ways. Sweat dripped down his face, soaking the chair. The animatronic moved closer, as if she was...inspecting him. Jeffery closed his eyes, and thought the worst. 'God, here I come.' He thought, as the animatronic moved closer.

Jeffery then felt something metallic touch his cheek, very softly. He opened his eyes, seeing the bunny confused and poking his cheek. "Are you a human?" A female voice rang out through the pizzeria, as Jeffery watched the bunny talk. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, or scream, but nothing came out. It was as if he didn't have the ability of speak or making noises.

"Uh, hello?" The bunny waved it's hand in front of Jeffery's face, hoping to get some reaction. Jeffery knew if he blinked, or did something like a single sound, he would be caught. "Maybe I should get Freddy!" The bunny said to herself, doing a sort of jog out the office and into the hallway. Jeffery blinked, he sighed, and felt his heartbeat. It was as if it was moving at the speed of light, and was skipping a few beats every now and then.

Jeffery grabbed the flashlight and ran down the hall. Keeping the light in front of him so he could see anything that came in his way. Soon enough, he could see the exit, and rushed towards it. 'Almost there...' He thought, before something turned the corner in front of the door. Jeffery couldn't stop himself, as he collided with the hard, metal object, sending him down to earth. Five faces leaned over him, as they inspected him.

Before Jeffery lost his vision, he saw a bear, a fox, a duck, and the same bunny.

**This chapter was short...**

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, I guess I couldn't wait to get another chapter out for you guys, so...here it is! The next chapter will be longer, just stick around to see what these "things" do to Jeffery! -evil laughter-**

"**_And there he goes, breaking the fourth wall again."_ "Hey, shut up Puppet!" _"And there he goes, introducing a character in the ending thing no one reads." _"Just shut up!"**


	5. VERY IMPORTANT!

**I'm soo grounded.**

**So, as most of you know, I haven't been updating in a while. Well, I have an explaination for that.**

**I am grounding, aka, "can't use the computer or any other things for entertainment."**

**This sucks, not just for you but for me. I really was looking forward to updating the story for you guys, and I had to mess it up again...**

**like I always do. But anyway, uh, thanks for understanding, and uh, try not to get stuffed in a suit while i'm gone.**

**It would be a shame to miss out on the next chapter.**

**Anyway guys, again thanks for understanding, and I will see you guys when I am ungrounded.**

**Wait, there is one more thing I have to tell you.**

**I'm not supposed to be doing this, I'm supposed to be doing work at school right now, but I needed to tell you guys this.**

**So let's put it like this, I'm risking everything right now, to update you guys.**

**You can't say that is not true dedication.**

**Anyway, one last time, thanks for your understanding. And I hope everyone had a happy new year, and I will see you when I am ungrounded. So yeah, uh, like I said, tried not to get stuffed in a suit when I am gone!**

**Bye!**

**-6 AM Bell Rings- -Uploads chapter and runs for the door, getting in car and leaving.- "That-was-a-close-one."**

**JK -Icee**


	6. UPDATE 2-1-15

**Yes! Library you are awesome!~ Okay, so here is just a quick update for u guys. I am getting off punishment on February 9th, 2015. :D**

**That's really it, bye!**

**-Icee**


	7. UPDATE AGAIN 2-25-15

**Great job Icee, you really did yourself in this time.**

**Okay, so I've been "gone" for a while. Maybe ****_too _****long.**

**This is because I got myself grounded again, so blame me.**

**But, I am at the library, so i am able to tell u guys!**

**Yay! But again, I will update you guys soon when I can, soo, until then, see ya!**

**P.S: I don't know how long I am grounded for, :P**


End file.
